Hyuga Yazuka
'Character First Name:' Yazuka 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' Guest_IRoyHarperI 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13. '' 'Date of Birth: '''26/11/187 'Gender:' Male. 'Ethnicity:' Konohagukarian. 'Height:' '' 4'10'' 'Weight:' 93 lbs 'Blood Type' A''' '''Occupation: Ninja . 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' As Yazuka was born but abadoned at a young age, Yazuka does not understand the concept of Love. Yazuka's emotions nothing but pain. ( As his old Guardian, Miz, died.) Yazuka is seen to be a boy who prefers to be in dark, isolated places and very AntiSocial, not making alot of friends. Yazuka can also seen get very defensive when it comes to protecting the people around him, even if he does not know them properly. However, Yazuka can get very quickly enraged if anything is mentioned about his past ( him being alone and his parents etc.), which leads him being happy or even smiling, very unusual. Yazuka also fears alot, but overcomes his fears eventually. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' " I'll Protect and Serve... That is My Ninja WAY! " 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yazuka is originally by blood, from the Hyuga Clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None. 'Element Two:' None. 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Yakuza's strength is Taijutsu, as he has been taught a bit of it by his guardian, Miz, who went on to die later on. 'Weaknesses:' Yakuza's weakness is Genjutsu. 'Chakra color:' Blue. 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai, Shuriken, Winter-Blade ( Sword.) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 9.5 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background' Yazuka was born in the outskirts of Konohagakure, 187 A.N. ( After Naruto.) As Konohagakure was gone, Yazuka and The rest of the Hyuga fended for themselves. However at one point, as Yazuka was failing with his fighting skills, the Hyuga Clan Leader and Elder believed Yazuka was not fit enough to be in the clan, as he would be disgracing the noble name of Hyuga. Because of this, Yazuka's father and mother felt that Yazuka was special in his own way, and that he shouldnt be forced into becoming a powerful warrior. With this, Yazuka's family moved out, the Hyuga Clan in Konoha shunning him. He never saw the rest of the Clan Again. After a few years of living in the forests, Yazuka became more happy and opened of how he felt. One day, As Yazuka was fetching water, coming back home his parents were found tightened up. Not knowing, Yazuka was struck at the back of his head, making him uncussious. 3 weeks later, Yazuka woke up in the tent, being alone and finding a note next to him. It said: " Son, I am no longer here, but I still love you with more I can say. You are a Hyuga and you must prove to everyone.. what you are made of."- As he finished reading, there was a kunai and shurikens next to him and lastly, the Hyuga Headband. He carried those and still has them as they are very precious to him. After a few months of leaning to defend himself, he came across a Former ANBU and Former Jounin known as " Miz.", who specialised in Taijutsu and Water Release. Miz became Yazuka's Guardian and a father-figure- to him, always sharing laugther and the smiles as Miz taught him the early basics of Taijutsu in order to defend himself. After Yazuka turned 13, something bad happened. As Yazuka was sleeping, an Thief came trying to burgle Miz. This leaded the Thief and Miz into a death match, where Miz lost as the thief ultimately striked him upon the chest. As Miz was dying, his last words were: " Live.. Become.. The Best of the Best.. " And there, Miz died. In Yazuka's rage, he responded with a attack to the Thief, killing him as he threw his shurikens to him. Yazuka, then ran away, in hope of finding Amegakure, as instructed by Miz. After few days of wondering, Yazuka came to the place of Amegakure, being whimpering and petrified due to the dramatic effects. After being found and taken in, Yazuka enrolled as a Academy Student, excellerating in his exams and becoming a Genin. Yazuka is still emotional and petrified at times, but recovering. Although he had no memories of where he comes from and how his parents look like, he is positive to himself that his parents are still out there somewhere. Yazuka now lives on, dedicating himself in a Life-Long Mission: To Defend and honour the people who protect him and love him. To become.. A Legendary Shinobi. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))